Yukikaze
| slot2icon= | slot1= | slot2= | slot3=- Khóa - | slot4=- Khóa- | fuel=15 | ammo=20 |M_Torp=+1 |M_AA=+1 |M_Armor=+1 |S_Fuel=1 |S_Ammo=1 |S_Steel=6 | name 1=Yukikaze Kai | japanesename 1=雪風改 | hv 1=''Tuyết phong'' - gió tuyết | id 1=005 | rarity 1=6 | type 1=DD | class 1=Kagerou | firepower 1=12 (59) | torpedo 1=28 (89) | AA 1=16 (59) | ASW 1=27 (59) | LOS 1=8 (39) | luck 1=60 (99) | hp 1=32 | armor 1=14 (59) | evasion 1=67 (99) | aircraft 1=0 | speed 1=Nhanh | range 1=Ngắn | slot 1=3 | time 1=Lv20 ( 100 100) | slot1icon 1= | slot2icon 1= | slot3icon 1= | slot1 1= | slot2 1=Máy định vị sóng âm Kiểu 93 | slot3 1= | slot4 1=- Khóa - | fuel 1=15 | ammo 1=20 |M_FP 1=+1 |M_Torp 1=+1 |M_AA 1=+2 |M_Armor 1=+2 |S_Fuel 1=1 |S_Ammo 1=2 |S_Steel 1=10 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Tư lệnh ! Đó là một kỷ niệm đúng không? Xin chúc mừng! Yukikaze cũng hạnh phúc lắm ạ ~! |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = しれー！最近雨の日が多いです。制服や洗濯物が乾きにくくて困りますね、しれー。 |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_EN = Tư lệnh! Sẽ có rất nhiều ngày mưa sắp tới đây. Nó khá là khó chịu vì đồng phục sẽ lâu khô và rất khó giặt, phải không ạ ~ ? |RainySeason2015_Note = |FallEvent2015 = 第二水雷戦隊所属！陽炎型駆逐艦雪風！！ |FallEvent2015_EN = Thành viên Đệ nhị thủy lôi chiến đội, lớp Kagerou, Yukikaze có mặt. |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = しれー！クリスマスです！ケーキもお料理も美味しいです！しれー、食べて食べて！ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Tư lệnh~! Tư lệnh rồi! Bánh và đồ ăn ngon lắm đấy! Tư lệnh~! ăn,ăn! |EndOfYear2015 = しれえ！今年も年末になっちゃいました。雪風もお部屋を大掃除します、はい！ |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Đô đốc! Năm nay đã hết rồi. Yukikaze sẽ lau dọn phòng đây! |EndOfyear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = しれえ、明けましておめでとうです！今年も雪風と水雷戦隊をよろしくです！ |NewYear2016_EN = Chúc mừng năm mới, Đô đốc! Mong anh cũng đối xử tốt với em và hải đội phóng lôi trong lôi trong năm nay nhé! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = し・れ・え！　チョコ、あげます！　買ってきたチョコです！　美味しいと思います！ |Valentine2016_EN = Chỉ huy~!Em có mua chocolate cho anh nè! Em nghĩ nó ngon lắm! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = しれー、チョコのお返しほしいです！はぁ～これですね！ありがとうです！食べます！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Commander, I want my return gift for the chocolates! Ha~ this is it right?! Thank you! I'll eat them now! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 司令ー、記念日ですね。おめでとう御座います、雪風もうれしいです。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, it's a memorial day. Congratulations, Yukikaze is happy, too. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary |RainySeason2016 = しれぇ……最近雨の日がおおいです。制服や洗濯物が乾きにくくて困りますね。しれぇ♪ |RainySeason2016_EN = Commander! There are a lot of rainy days recently. It's quite annoying since our uniforms & laundry won't dry as well, right? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Nhân vật *Seiyuu: Fujita Saki *Minh họa: Shizuma Yoshinori (しずまよしのり) Ngoại hình * Cô ấy mặc một chiếc váy thủy thủ trắng pha xanh rất ngắn cùng 1 chiếc khăn màu vàng. Cô có mặc pantsu màu trắng dưới váy. Sau lưng cô là một chiếc túi trong giống ống phóng ngư lôi. Cô cũng đeo một chiếc túi trông như một khẩu pháo đôi. Yukikaze đeo trên cổ một chiếc ống nhòm. Hai chiếc còi gắn hai bên đầu cô cũng giống như cột buồm (?). Cô có mái tóc nâu ngắn cùng đôi mắt giống màu tóc. Tính cách * Cô luôn khoe rằng mình là "con tàu không thể chìm" trong lời thoại. * Cô thể hiện bản thân là một kanmusu vui vẻ và ngoan ngoãn. Thông tin bên lề *Mặc dù được biết đến như một con tàu may mắn nhưng trong suốt cuộc chiến, nhiều thủ thủ trên những con tàu khác đã coi sự xuất hiện của Yukikaze là một điềm gở, vì cô ấy đã hộ tống Shinano (con tàu bị đánh chìm bởi ngư lôi của chiếc USS Archerfish) và Yamato (con tàu tham gia chiến dịch Ten-Go và bị chìm cùng 5 con tàu khác). *Trong số 19 tàu của lớp Kagerou, 10 tàu của lớp Asashio và 19 tàu của lớp Yuugumo, chỉ mình Yukikaze sống sót để chứng kiến kết thúc của Chiến tranh Thế giới thứ 2. *Một trong số ít những tàu sống sót sau Chiến tranh Thế giới thứ 2, cùng với Hibiki. *Được chuyển cho Đài Loan trong thời hậu chiến, đổi tên sang Tan Yang (丹陽), phục vụ như kì hạm của Hải quân Trung Hoa dân quốc. *Bị dỡ bỏ vào năm 1970 sau khi bị lật úp trong 1 trận bão khiến cô bị hỏng nặng tới nỗi không thể sửa chữa. Điều đáng buồn là kế hoạch gửi trả cô về Nhật Bản để trở thành tàu trong viện bảo tàng sau đó đã bị thất bại, mặc dù mỏ neo và bánh lái vẫn được gửi trở lại. *Tên cô có nghĩa là "gió tuyết". *Tên của cô được đặt cho khu trục hạm JDS Yukikaze (DD-102) - một tàu của lớp Harukaze. Cả khu trục hạm Harukaze (lớp Kamikaze) và Yukikaze đều đạt được thành công đáng kể trong chiến tranh và sống sót. Vì vậy, hai con tàu này đã được vinh dự lấy tên mình đặt cho khu trục hạm đầu tiên được Nhật Bản đóng sau chiến tranh. *Khẩu hiệu trong chiến tranh của Yukikaze 「雪風は沈みませんっ！」 "Yukikaze sẽ không chìm đâu!" thật ra là của Masamichi Terauchi - thuyền trưởng thứ 5 của cô ấy. Ông nắm quyền chỉ huy con tàu từ tháng 9 năm 1943 đến tháng 5 năm 1945 và là cựu đội trưởng của Inazuma. Ông luôn nói với các thủy thủ của mình 「諸君、雪風は沈まん！なぜならばワシが艦長だからだ」 "Mọi người, Yukikaze sẽ không chìm đâu! Vì tôi chính là thuyền trưởng của các bạn!" Sau chiến tranh, nhà sử học Kazutoshi Hando thay mặt các thuyền trưởng khác (và cũ) của Yukikaze hỏi ông :"Tại sao Yukikaze không bao giờ chìm vậy?" Ông vừa cười vừa nói :"Tại sao ư? BỞI VÌ TÔI CHÍNH LÀ THUYỀN TRƯỞNG CỦA CÔ ẤY!" Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Khu trục hạm Yukikaze trên Wikipedia en:en: es: zh:雪風 pt: Category:Tàu sống sót sau Chiến tranh Thế giới thứ 2